Talk:Godzilla vs Ultraman Zero/@comment-24900075-20170413035507
Sorry to revive a VERY old page, but uhh. Ultraman Zero not being superior to 100,000 tons? seriously? Even previous showa-Ultras has exceeded that weight limit before, and THEY in turn got power-stomped by Belial who IN TURN got stomped by Ultraman Zero. I'm sorry but... this deathbattle doesn't at ALL go into Zero's strength of, y'know, being completely overpowered and by word of their own creators, superior to all Ultras before? This means, he's got all the feats of the Ultramen before but even stronger. He was even superior to Dyna, which is an Ultraman from another universe. I'm gonna stick strictly to his base form as that seems to be what the original used. Strength: So instead of lifting strength (Which shouldn't be used to measure striking strength anyways), lets talk about kicks and punches. Even previous weaker Ultramen such as Mebius was able to knock Kaiju off the ground and land several city blocks away (Or at least in perspective) with an example being Gomora. He's 64,000 tons and Burning brave Mebius literally lifted him off the ground and in the time he charged his Long-Charge final attack, Gomora was STILL flying higher into the air. This is the same Mebius unable to hurt Belial, at ALL remember. At the end though, the Gun Phoenix also added on its own finisher which makes it overkill in my opinion, but the strength still applies. Oh also! in the link in the speed section, Zero kicks belial a good.... Hundred or more meters since they're both around 50m size. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LCNa-FN6VKI Speed: This is grotesquely underplayed, Zero would literally speed blitz. I REALLY like Godzilla, especially if we're talking about Final Wars.... but come on. Just by watching his movies, you'd see how incredibly fast he fights and how he implements actual martial arts. https://youtu.be/3UABIF9nAc0?t=1m34s I don't see any reason why Zero couldn't do this against Godzilla as well. Also note that this Zero hasn't really progressed in strength at all, he's just been OP Overkilling everything. Oh also, He has blinking and could literally spam that too as well. Or use it to dodge everything Godzilla has to throw at him. https://youtu.be/PyO95dV_UVw?t=1m24s Time Limit: His time limit was because of how his body CANNOT process the solar energy in that universe, so he was running on fumes coming from his Plasma spark. Ultras in space does NOT have Time limits, as shown when they are fighting outside of Earth. The only reason why they would start blinking is because they used too much energy, which only really happens when they again cannot get sunlight. Monster Graveyard, has no natural sun. In the 2nd Movie, Zero cannot process that universe's light. If this is fighting in a universe where Zero cannot process light, that's just an unfair advantage for Godzilla. And by the way, Zero CAN dodge Godzilla's Spiral rays and beams. https://youtu.be/eSUl7KzGaYc?t=22m45s Dodging is no mystery to giant space aliens trained in military force to combat the evil in the universe. The original referenced most of Zero's feats already, but somehow skipped over many of them. Oh and uh, if Zero needs energy and he's on Earth, then he could just recharge like Ultraseven. There's no reason he can't, actually it's explicitly said that his plates are the same as Ultraseven. Attacking Power: The end displays Zero getting Overpowered by red spiral ray and dying.... Uh, Rays like this isn't really special. Unless it's REALLY more powerful, like WTF levels, then I don't see it. Despite Ultras not having any real ray feats (Not that they're weak, it's that most of them is just Kaiju Killing). But I feel like the Ultra beam is underestimated here, like very VERY underestimated. Like for example, Ultraman Orb. He HAS a form including Zero, yet apparently Zero is still superior to Ultraman orb (Which is asinine and retarded if you ask me). https://youtu.be/HDocvw26TTU?t=43s This is a forest-wiping beam. This is one of the stronger beam feats, from what I remember. It is later displayed that Zero is STILL stronger than Orb in pretty much all aspects. Finish: Now, the last problem. This phrase: "the Monsters Zero beat would most likely be beaten just the same if Godzilla took them all on. Plus Godzilla can take a lot of damage and still keep going." This sounds a little biased. These Kaiju includes powerhouses that KILLED Ultramen before. Like how Zetton royally DESTROYED the original Ultraman. Now you can make an argument that they're fodder Kaiju, well if we're using final war then the Final War Kaiju godzilla faces are fodder too. It also says Zero is immature, No he's a battle master. He's trained with Leo for a reason, and in each battle he TRIES to end it as fast as possible. An example would be against Belial in the 2nd movie, where the first move he does is blast everything to pieces. That's my take on all of this, sounds a little phoned in with little feats for Zero proper. Godzilla actually also has better feats that can be used, but that's just my take. There's no reason Zero cannot speed blitz Godzilla, as he's basically a walking tank. He doesn't need to kill Godzilla, sufficient damage will also KO him. He's got attacking beams around his level, MUCH superior agility, durability (Literally take all the durability feats and apply it to Zero. Because Belial literally Solo'd most of the Ultras with those feats), a timelimit that isn't even really a time limit, and strength on-par if not greater than Godzilla.